


Nazgûl Recipe for Baby-Toe Stew

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazgûl Recipe for Baby-Toe Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I get what I want, and I want what I crave,  
a Nazgûl’s desire,  
will make him a slave.

I look at my stove and my cold empty pot.  
It worries me none.  
Do you know what I’ve got?

Baby-toes, baby-toes! Delightful! Good show!  
Where did I get them?  
Wouldn’t you like to know!

My cupboards are stocked with the things I adore;  
cankers and shankers,  
ear’s wax of wild boar.

Handfuls of stink-weed, the tongue of an Orc,  
hide-hair of Hobbits,  
fits fine on my fork.

Warts of an Oliphaunt and thumbnail of shrew,  
that’s how I like it,  
my baby-toe stew.

This one may shock you, the hoof of a goat,  
for some, it’s too tough,  
but slides right down my throat!

Beard-clippings of Dwarf and the tooth of an Elf,  
you don’t care to share?  
Fine! I’ll eat it all myself!

Now for the baby-toes, the most delicate part.  
If you add them too early,  
they tend to get tart.

Covered in quicklime and piled on my plate,  
it’s the best baby-toe stew,  
that I ever ate.

Oooof! I’m so full! I’ve had my part and yours!  
I need to lean back now,  
and loosen my drawers.

Such an ache in my belly, that slides up to my heart!  
I hate to be rude,  
but I think I might… go to bed now.


End file.
